


It's Always Been You

by coffeerepublic



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: A little bit of everything, Adult Content, Also fluff, Cunnilingus, Defining the Relationship type shenanigans too, Explicit Language, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Lots of kissing, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, School Dances, Vaginal Sex, do be prepared, seriously, showering together, there's three sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeerepublic/pseuds/coffeerepublic
Summary: Sometimes an awful date is all you need to realize that what you really needed had been so much closer the whole time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how proud I was when **Laceration** finally hit the 10,000 words mark?
> 
> Well, this is a one-shot. And it's 12,500 words long. What even.

Tonight was supposed to be a legendary evening. You had never been much the type to go to school events unless they were mandatory; and just the same, you had never taken part in any of the school dances throughout the past few years. Aside from the fact that no guy had ever asked you to go with him – you had your tight-knit group of friends, but were far from being one of the popular girls – you had never felt a need to. But this time around, one of the guys from the school’s football team had asked you – in all seriousness at that! And coupled with the insistence from your friends (mostly from Téa and Joey), that fact had led to tonight.

Summer was ending and the evening was a little chilly but you did not mind. The dress you had decided to wear was strapless and ended just above your knees where it fell in soft waves. It felt strange to be dressed like this. Normally you did not wear dresses or even skirts, aside from your school uniform of course. But it did feel strange in a positive way – you had spent quite some time on things you normally paid little to no attention too, like proper make-up. Téa had helped you with doing your hair, which was put up into a simple but cute hairdo and secured with little black barrettes that only pressed into your scalp uncomfortably in the slightest way. Instead of wearing jewelry, you had tied a black satin ribbon in a bow around your neck. A little uncommon, but you felt it suited you better than anything that twinkled.

You had come to the dance in your own car. Your dance partner had been waiting for you in front of the venue and while going in, it had seemed like it was really going to be the kind of amazing party you had hoped for. He had been nice, holding open the door for you and introducing you to his friends, and for a while, all had been well. Sadly you had not had the chance to speak to your own friends much all night – Téa, Yugi, Joey and Tristan had come here as a group, all the while teasing you good-naturedly about having a date. You had seen them in passing here and there, but whenever you wanted to go over, said date wanted to show you something, or wanted to dance with you, and so on and so on.

The more he drank from the spiced punch and the flask his group of friends kept passing around, the further the night strayed from the picture-perfect imagination you had had. He became loud to the point of it being embarrassing to you, and kept talking about himself more and more with every word he said. And around three hours into the night, by the time the party was in full swing, you had reached your personal breaking point.

“You know, I wasn’t even gonna ask you at first. But then one of my pals pointed you out and was like, ‘Hey, wouldn’t it be funny if you asked her? Bet she’d be so grateful if she could go with one of us!’, and I thought to myself, hey, she’s actually kinda hot, why the fuck not?” Cue awful drunk laughter.

You could feel yourself steaming already. “Well, thank you for the charity, I guess.”

“Hey! Don’t be like that. It’s a compliment, you know?” He reached for your arm and turned you back towards him, his other hand slowly moving towards your butt. You were about ready to wipe the stupid drunk grin off his airhead mug.

“And a great one at that. Now, wouldn’t you look at the time? Turns out I have to leave. Now. Three hours ago actually. I need to not have gone here with you in the first place, to be honest. So, see you never.” With that, you pulled your arm from his grasp and turned around to walk off in quick strides.

“You should be happy I was willing to try you out in the first place! So – what? Are you just gonna make me go home alone tonight? Fucking bitch.”

That was something you could not let slide uncommented. You spun back around. “As if there had ever been even the slightest chance I was gonna go home with you, asshole! Get out of my face.”

By the time you had left the building – which had taken longer than intended, thanks to the high heels you were not used to wearing – the shame had already begun to set in. Everyone in there had probably seen your outburst. Damn it, you knew there was a reason you did not do social events like these. Some people were simply not meant to successfully navigate situations like tonight, and you were one of them. You sighed in frustration. Already the cold air was causing goosebumps on your skin and you hugged yourself, rubbing your upper arms in an attempt to stay warm.

It was quieter out here, and you were alone. All that could be heard was the bass rhythm from the music playing inside.

You considered your options. You had your car around the corner, so you could simply drive home and try to forget tonight ever happened. But you could already see yourself lying in bed overthinking it all, so that was a less than attractive possibility. You could go back inside, ignoring the looks everyone in there was surely going to give you, and find your friends. Pro – friends. Cons – literally everything else about that option.

“Are you okay?” a concerned voice asked from behind you. Turning around, you came face to face with the one person who would be able to make you feel better, no matter what, no matter when.

“Joey.” You gave him as much of a smile as you could muster up right then, and took a step towards him. “I’ve been better, to be honest.”

“I don’t know exactly what happened, but I saw you storming out and thought I should check up on you. So… what exactly happened?”

You sighed in relief. Maybe the scene you had been part of had not drawn as much attention as you had feared after all.

“God, I don’t even know.” Another sigh. “I wish I had come here with you guys. Or not at all. This was such a bad idea.”

“What did he do? I’ll punch him for you if you want me to, you know.” You knew he was only half-kidding – if you had asked him to, he would have done just that.

“I know, I know.” You turned around and walked down the few steps towards the street. You sat down on the second to last one, allowing your pulsating feet a break for the first time in hours. Joey followed close behind, dropping down next to you. While you were not paying attention, a suit jacket was draped over your shoulders, still warm from being worn. “Thank you.” You smiled at him.

“So, tell me everything,” Joey requested once more.

“Turns out my date is an asshole who thought he was doing me this huge favor by asking me out. A favor he would’ve very much liked me to repay by sleeping with him, apparently.”

“Did the asshole only say that or did he do anything to you as well?” His growing anger was apparent in his furrowed brows.

“Eh. He tried to touch me. I told him off though and fled the scene. Which leads us to here.”

“Great reaction! Still, what a fucking pig. If I see him at school he’d better stay as far away as he can or he’ll have something else to regret.”

You could not deny it was kind of nice to know someone cared so much.

“Thanks, Joey. I just wanna forget it happened at all though. I feel pretty awful, and ashamed, and my feet hurt. What a shitfest.”

His gaze wandered towards your heels-clad feet. “Well, that part’s no wonder at least. I don’t know how you girls walk in those things.”

“Barely at all, at least if you look at me.” He chuckled and in turn so did you. “I mean, God. I got all dressed up for tonight too. The dress, the shoes, the hair?” You pointed towards your head. “It’s all so not me, and it’s kind of embarrassing that I tried so hard to be something I’m not.”

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed. You put in effort and he ruined your night. That’s something for him to be ashamed for, not you. And for what it’s worth, you look great. A little unusual, but still pretty amazing.” He came a little closer and put his long arm around your shoulders, pulling you towards him in a side-hug. “He should have been grateful you were willing to go with him, not the other way around.”

You laid your head on Joey’s shoulder, the way you had done so many times over the course of your ancient friendship. Everyone deserved to have a friend like him, you decided. Someone who is always there to help and support you, no questions asked. Someone to rely on.

“Thanks for coming after me. You’re the best.”

He laughed and squeezed you to his side a little. “I try.”

Then, his hand left your shoulder and moved towards the back of your head. One by one he pulled out the barrettes keeping your hair in place, and with each one that was gone you felt a little more comfortable. Soon, your hair fell out of its updo and down the back of your neck. When he was done, you shook your head a few times so any hair still stuck would become loose.

“There,” he said. “That looks more like you.”

“Feels more like me too.”

“Do you have another pair of shoes in your car?”

You nodded.

“Want me to get them for you? Or I could walk you to the car, if you wanna go and call it a night.”

After hesitating for a moment, you still did not have a proper answer. “I don’t know. I feel like if I go home now I’ll just mull over what happened all night. But going back in there…“ You turned your head towards the large door and swallowed. “…doesn’t really seem like an option either.”

Neither of you said anything for a moment. You felt a little like you could not think straight, so you tried to center yourself by breathing in the cool air deeply. Fall was just around the corner, and if you concentrated very hard, you felt like you could smell the changing seasons in the night air. This time next year, you would already be done with school. You hoped you were still going to be as close to your friends then, even without necessarily seeing them every day. They were so important to you, all of them, including Joey. Especially Joey.

“We could just stay here a little while longer. People are bound to start coming out of there on their way home eventually though, so I don’t know how good that option is either. Or we could both leave. You could come around to my place if you like and like… have some hot cocoa or something until you feel better.”

“Honestly, I already feel a little better.” You gave him a smile that hopefully told him that it was thanks to him. “But yeah, I’d like that. Do you wanna drive? My feet hurt.”

“Sure thing.”

And so you ended up doing exactly that. You offered him his jacket back but he refused, so you pulled it on properly by pushing your arms into the sleeves. It was kind of big on you but felt very nice. Your car was not far but it still took a little to get there due to the heeled circumstances of your feet. 

Twenty minutes later you stepped into his apartment. Joey closed the door behind the both of you. You took off the sneakers that really did not go well with your dress and stepped inside his living- and bedroom. The place was tiny, but you had always liked spending time here. You liked the large window, the way his desk was always covered in school things and duel monsters merchandise, his continuously unmade bed with its black sheets.

You liked how no two of the mugs he owned fit together, which you were reminded of when he handed you the promised cocoa while drinking some himself as well. You liked how comfortable you felt here, comfortable enough to sit down on the edge of his bed with him right next to you, mugs still in hand. You took a sip.

“Thanks again. For everything,” you repeated when you were done with your drink.

“For you? Any time.” You laughed. “Are your feet better now?”

You stretched your legs and wiggled your toes a bit. “Better. Not good yet though. I’m never wearing heels again.” You paused. “By the way, I forgot to say this earlier. You look pretty great in a suit as well. Weird, but handsome.” And you were not lying. His black suit and clean white shirt complimented his masculine frame well, and you caught yourself wondering when he had begun to look like this. Perhaps you had always been a little too close to him to properly assess how at some point between kicking soccer balls around together in fifth grade and now, he had turned from a boy to a man.

“Thanks,” he grinned. “I think I prefer both you and me in our usual stuff though.”

“Agreed.” You leaned down to put your empty mug on the floor next to the bed. In doing so, you once more noticed how uncomfortable this dress was as it cut into your stomach. “God, this dress is annoying.”

“If you want me to take you home, that’s all you gotta say,“ Joey offered.

“Nah, I don’t want that. Unless you wanna sleep of course, then I’m not gonna bother you.”

“I’m good, don’t worry.”

“Maybe I just… have to take this bow off. Have one less thing constricting me or something.” You reached up towards your neck to do as you said when Joey’s hands stopped yours. You said nothing, waiting for him to explain himself.

“Hey. Let me.” That was not an explanation, but you decided to go with it and let your hands fall into your lap. He reached up and pushed your hair behind your ear to get better access. Then he grasped one end of the ribbon and slowly began to pull it loose. You watched the expression on his face while he was looking at your neck. His was a look of concentration, or perhaps fascination. “It’s kind of like unwrapping a present,” he mused, and you felt like he was not really talking to you at all.

The ribbon fell, and he caught it with one hand before absentmindedly dropping it on the bed behind the both of you.

“Feels better,” you said. For some reason your voice was quieter now. The feeling of the room was changing. You were not sure which direction it was taking, but somehow you knew with certainty that it was a good one.

“Looked pretty cute though,” he replied, looking at the small piece of fabric. Was he avoiding your eyes on purpose? “It was a nice idea. Fits you.”

You wanted to thank him for the compliment, but it felt like every other sentence you had said tonight had included the word ‘thanks’. So you simply smiled at him as your cheeks grew warm. Then you shuffled around a little so you were kneeling on the mattress, turned properly towards him now. And without knowing quite where the boldness had come from, you reached for his slim tie and carefully untied it. You dropped it next to the ribbon and locked eyes with Joey.

His expression was blank, but so was your own probably.

And all of a sudden you knew clear as day what was going to happen next. So did he, you were certain. But still you both hesitated. His eyes posed a silent question, one that you hoped you managed to convey the answer to without a need to verbalize it. The distance between you slowly diminished and you could not tell whether it was you or him who had moved – or perhaps both? Your gaze flickered between his eyes and his lips, which you had never before noticed had the nicest color, the lower one was especially full –

Until they were pressing against yours, their movement betraying both urgency and the desire for this moment to never end. You understood; it was the same for you. One of his hands found its way to the nape of your neck, thumb caressing the side of your jaw and angling your head slightly to the side to deepen the kiss. You moved your own hands to either side of his waist and just let yourself fall into the moment.

Minutes passed, you could not have said how many as you were lost in time. After a while you broke away for air but you did not let go of each other.

“Hey,” you smiled.

“Hey,” he replied, grinning a little bashfully.

“That was unexpected.”

“Yeah.”

“I liked it. A lot,” you admitted, wrapping your arms properly around his waist and pulling him into a hug. You put your head on his shoulder, turning so you could smell his hair.

He squeezed you tightly. “Me too. But I hope you don’t feel like I’m taking advantage of you or anything.”

Damn, his hair smelled nice. “Why should I?”

“Because just earlier that asshole was trying to get with you.”

“That was then and this is now. Completely unrelated,” you reassured him. It was the truth. You would have enjoyed kissing Joey no matter what had led up to it, and you felt safe with him. He would never use you; he simply was not the type of person to do that kind of thing.

He pulled back a little so he could look at you. “Does that mean I can kiss you again?”

“I’d be mad if you didn’t,” you answered and kissed him instead.

You had kissed other guys before, but it had never felt like this. You could feel your heart rate quickening when he pushed his jacket off your shoulders and down your arms. Pulling it off the rest of the way, you dropped it behind you where it fell onto the floor next to the bed. You reached for his head and ran your fingers through his hair. It was exactly as soft as it looked, if not softer. The small sigh that escaped you was swallowed by him as his tongue claimed your mouth. When the tip of your own touched his you could feel the electric spark everywhere in your body.

He pulled you close against his body with one arm. The fingers of his other hand travelled across the bare skin of your arm, from your wrist all the way up to your shoulder, across your upper back, charting all of you that was revealed by your strapless dress. Eventually it came to rest on your shoulder while his thumb dared to go a little lower, teasing the skin some ways below your clavicle where the flesh became a little fuller as your breast began.

You pulled away until your lips were not quite touching his anymore. “Just need to tell you, I’ve never done this before.”

“Kissed anyone?”

“No, that’s not what I meant. I’ve kissed people, just… nothing more than that.” It felt less embarrassing to admit it than you had anticipated. You knew he was not going to judge you.

“Hey. Me neither,” he confessed and smiled, pushing a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

That surprised you a little. He had had a phase a few years back when he had fallen into bad social circles, fighting a lot, drinking, and all that came with it. Somehow you had always assumed…

“Got to admit, that takes a little pressure off.” You pecked his mouth and began to unbutton the many little buttons on his shirt. The further you got, the more you could see of his unexpectedly well-defined upper body. You had to have seen him shirtless before, did you not? If so, you could not recall. “Oh wow. You look like some kind of professional martial artist.”

He laughed. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It is. Now I’m just a little anxious what you’ll think of my body.” Not anxious enough not to want him to undress you though.

He pulled the bottom of his shirt from his dress pants and took it off. “I doubt you have anything to worry about.” Pressing a kiss to your cheek, he grabbed you by the waist and pulled you to the side. You got the hint and stood up off the bed. He did the same, standing very close to you. Now that you were not wearing heels anymore, he was noticeably taller than you again. That in and of itself was not news, but it had seldom been as apparent as it was right then, when he had to lean down to pull you in for another kiss. He looked like a male model, all tall and muscular the way he stood there with his long and disheveled hair in nothing but his dress pants. How come you had never noticed how attractive he was until tonight? He was just your type, and that could not have happened only recently.

When he reached for the zipper at the center of your back, you wistfully broke the kiss to turn around and give him better access. You could have done nothing but kiss him for the rest of the weekend, you were sure. His was the kind of kiss one could fall in love with.

He slowly unzipped your dress, downwards until the zipper ended just above where your underwear began. You held in up in the front, unsure whether you should just drop it or not. That decision was made for you when he reached around to where your hand held onto the fabric. He entwined his fingers with yours and thus made you let go. Your dress fell off – at least the upper part. It gathered around your hips. But it did not stay there long as Joey reached down and pulled until it fell to the floor, leaving you in nothing but your black strapless bra and underwear.

You stepped backwards out of the pile of fabric. He closed the gap between your bodies, embracing you from behind. The feeling of the bare skin of his chest against that of your back was heavenly. His hand lay on your stomach, pressing you back into him a little.

“This feels amazing,” you whispered, entwining your fingers with his again.

He did not give a verbal reply. Instead, he moved the hair from the side of your neck and began to kiss the sensitive skin there. You closed your eyes and reached up with your free hand to hold his head in place. Your perception of time began to swim once more as he sucked on and softly bit the side of your neck. His body was so warm against your back, and his tongue must have been magic.

You needed him, and for a moment you wondered how you could signal him that without having to expressly say so. The answer was rather obvious. You held onto his hand on your stomach and moved it upwards, placing it on your yet bra-clad chest. His sharp intake of breath indicated he had not been expecting that. So did the involuntary jerk of his hips against your lower back. His dress pants did little to hide his physiological excitement.

You could not help but take a little pride in the effect you had on him. An effect that was reciprocal, no doubt about it – the thin fabric of your bra made it feel like he was touching you directly as his fingers were stroking your nipples through it. They were tightening fast and you soon felt like your legs were not going to hold you up for long.

So far, you had not even known that you were into that – but it simply felt so much better when he was touching you instead of yourself. You could feel the muscles in your abdomen and below contracting with each touch, and you knew with certainty that you were awfully wet already.

“Can you… take it off?” Joey requested. “Don’t wanna ruin the moment by failing.”

You turned around in his arms and pressed a kiss to his jaw before smiling at him kindly. “Sure thing. We can practice together some other time.” He seemed to like the implication that there were going to be reenactments of this night. So did you.

Reaching behind your back, you unclasped your bra, letting it fall off your body. Strapless bras were always so tight, it felt like such a relief to take it off. And the obvious approval in his eyes as they wandered over your nearly naked body did not feel so bad either. He reached out and you expected him to touch your breasts again but instead his hand found the side of your ribcage. He softly caressed the angry red marks your tight bra had left there.

“Does it hurt?” he wondered out loud.

“Not really. Strapless bras are just generally pretty uncomfortable. Those will be gone in a little while.”

“Okay then.” Once that was cleared up, he kissed you again, both hands quickly finding their way to your now bare chest. Without a piece of clothing separating the both of you, you could feel how rough the pads of his fingers were. It felt absolutely perfect.

You decided to be a little brave then. You quickly undid his belt, scared that any second your momentary boldness might fade again. Just as quickly you undid the button and zipper of his pants. They were a little wide around his slim yet muscular legs and fell down in one go. Then you took his hips in your hands, taking note of how present his hipbones were under the elastic band of his underwear. You walked him backwards and pushed him onto the edge of the bed. He obliged and sat down, looking at you expectantly for only a moment before you straddled him. At this point, his erection was plainly visible.

“You’re excited,” you commented, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Obviously,” he replied, cheeks a little redder than usual.

You moved you lips close to his ear. “So am I,” you whispered, pretending that you were telling him a secret. You too were a little embarrassed, but in the best way possible. You were completely sure about this and hoped that he was too.

It certainly seemed that way. Taking your admission as permission to go further, Joey moved one of his hands between your bodies and slid it into your underwear. His fingers slid through your folds so easily – it made you wonder whether you had ever been this aroused before. You held onto the back of his neck with one hand and grasped his shoulder with the other. He softly touched your clit in passing. It seemed largely unintentional, but you could not help yourself and squeezed his bicep, mewling desperately.

“You weren’t lying. I… I didn’t expect you to be this wet.” He was not trying to embarrass you. The childlike glee in his expression at finding out told you that.

“I want you. Badly.” You had not intended to say it, but there it was.

“You’re completely sure?” he asked, and the preciousness of him making sure you wanted this contrasted with his fingers carefully stroking your center was almost too much for you. Your heart beat faster at the thought that you were about to lose your virginity to your best friend. And never had you been so sure of anything.

“One hundred percent. Are you?” Of course, that meant nothing if he felt pressured or unsure.

You received the answer when he slid a long finger inside of you. “Absolutely.”

It felt a little weird at first. You had only ever felt your own fingers inside of you, and this felt extremely different. Simply the realization that it was someone else doing this, that you did not control the movement of the object inside you was enough to make your channel contract around his fingers in arousal. He pulled out and went back in with two fingers this time. They too slid in easily with just how wet you were.

You gathered what little grasp on reality you still had and reached down to touch him over his shorts. His fingers inside of you stilled when you did. You traced his shape over the fabric, noting the length and girth. He was so hard. You imagined what it would be like to feel it in you.

“Joey,” you whispered, voice shaky. He responded by whispering back your own name. “Let’s do this,” you decided, hoping your tone conveyed how sure you were.

He pulled his fingers from your body and motioned you to get off him for a moment, so you did. He shuffled up towards the head of the bed and reached inside his nightstand. You thanked the powers that be that he was prepared at least – you had not considered the actual logistics until just now. You followed him and waited while he turned back around so he was lying on his back, condom in hand.

You considered taking off his shorts yourself, but then thought it would be more practical if you removed your own last piece of clothing first. So you did, and by the time you looked back up, he too was entirely naked and had put the condom on. Your eyes got caught on his erection for a moment. You had always expected the first time you saw a man entirely naked to be weird. But it was not weird at all. It was simply exactly the way it was supposed to be. The natural conclusion that the story of Joey and you had been leading up to for years. It could not have been any different.

“Come here,” he requested, and you did not have to think twice about doing as he had asked. You crawled over and straddled his waist, smiling down at him. He smiled back and put his hands on the sides of your chest, pulling you down until you were lying down on him, breasts pressed against his defined torso. “You’re gorgeous by the way. Just like I thought you’d be.”

You pressed your face into the side of his neck, laughing. “You’re being cheesy.”

“Is it cheesy if it’s true?” He hugged you tightly. You wondered whether he could feel your wetness leaking onto his abdomen.

“All the cheesiest things are true,” you said. “And just now I had the cheesiest thought of them all.”

“Wanna share it?”

“I just caught myself thinking, ‘Wow. This was so obviously meant to happen.’” He didn’t say anything in return, apparently waiting for you to continue. “You know what I mean? Like, until maybe an hour ago I had never even considered that we could be… more. And now it just seems like everything had been leading up to this all along. It just seems surreal how right this feels.”

“I know.” He kissed your temple softly. “It seems so weird that I couldn’t see it before. It’s you. Of course it’s you.”

“It’s always been you,” you whispered into his neck and kissed the spot you had whispered it into.

With that, you sat back up on top of him and reached behind you where his cock was still waiting, hard and ready. You raised yourself onto your knees and moved so your bodies were lined up. You placed his tip against your entrance and took a deep breath. All that was left to do was to lower yourself onto him. And so you did.

You went very slowly; trying to memorize exactly how each centimeter felt as it entered you. There was no pain at all. It was a tight fit, but your excessive arousal made it possible. When you were sitting on him fully, you gave yourself a few seconds to properly take in the situation. You were no longer a virgin. And neither was he.

You looked down at his face and saw his wide smile. You could feel a matching smile growing on your own face. This was perfect, and you were so, so happy.

Without any experience you simply began moving. You soon figured out – through trial and error – the way you had to move your hips for him to slide in and out of you in a proper rhythm. It became a little easier with each cycle and soon you were able to shift your concentration from controlling your movements back to exactly how it felt. And boy, did it feel amazing. As if all you had needed to feel whole had been him inside of you.

You did not quicken your pace, hoping instead to make it last as long as possible like this. Joey just kept looking at you from underneath, watching the way your breasts shook which each moment. Then his gaze moved downwards to where you were connected. He began to meet the motions of your hips with his own, pushing a little deeper inside yet, drawing a loud moan from you.

“Fuck, you feel amazing.” He was a little out of breath already. “I… I don’t think I’m gonna last long, I’m sorry.”

He had nothing to be sorry about. This was your first time too, and the intensity was soon threatening to overwhelm you as well. So instead of answering, you took one of his hands and moved it towards your clit, hoping he would get the hint. He did. Also, in a show of his own initiative, he leaned up to take one of your nipples into his mouth, sucking on it in earnest.

You moved your hands to the back of his head and held him there against your chest, getting lost in the moment. The stimulation slowly took over your mind; you were not sure whether a few seconds or an hour had passed by the time Joey’s face was pressed against your neck, moaning your name into the skin there. You knew he was going to hit his peak before it happened, and when it did, you kept holding onto him while his thrusts became erratic and his hand on your clit stilled for a few moments.

While he came, he pressed your body into his own tightly, whispering your name over and over. You stomach tightened with the idea that it was you, no one else, who had pushed him to that point. It only added to your arousal. You had not tipped your peak yet, and wondered whether you should say something…

You did not have to. Apparently he realized and was willing to help you. His length was still inside you, not quite as hard, but still clearly present and stretching you. He reached between your legs, collecting fluid with three fingers and then putting them onto your clitoris, rubbing in circles, harder and faster than before. At the same time, he began to lick and suck on a spot just behind your jawbone that made you weak in the knees.

“Oh God, Joey…” Your desperation was audible. You could feel your muscles constricting around his softening member arrhythmically, quicker and quicker.

Then, his hand on your clit slightly changed its pattern and that was all it took. Your entire body shook as your orgasm hit you like a train. You let out a sound of relief that may or may not have been a sob. All the muscles in your body tightened and you unintentionally stretched your back as far as you could, throwing your head back in the process. You felt like an overdrawn bow, but only for a moment – then you crumbled and dropped down onto Joey, exhausted but filled with bliss. He welcomed you in his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

You simply lay there, the silence only broken by the sound of both your own and his breathing slowly calming. With your head lying on his chest you could hear his heartbeat and you liked the sound enough that you could have fallen asleep to it right then and there. One of his hands was travelling up and down your back, fingertips tracing the shape of your spine and shoulder blades. You let your own fingers explore the lines of his upper arm, his bicep, his shoulder, his clavicle and then his pectoral muscle. You carefully watched how his skin gave or did not give depending on the spot you pressed down on. His body was fascinated you, like a scientific field you could spend see yourself spending the rest of your life studying.

“I’m really happy, you know,” you eventually said, breaking the quiet.

“Me too. That was awesome.” You thought you could sense a little pride in that statement, but you did not mind. In fact, you felt a little proud too. And glad. You had not been expecting your first time having sex to go over this well at all.

“True,” you confirmed. Looking up, you could not really see much of him except for his jaw, but you were almost sure he was smiling. “I could stay like this forever, I think.”

“I’d like that, but…” You wondered what was coming now. “I think I need to get rid of the condom before it leaks. Sorry.”

You could not help but laugh at that. Reality crossing your romantic plans – of course. He joined in almost immediately, and for about a minute there, you were simply best friends again, laughing together. That is, you would have been – if that image had not been compromised by the fact that he was still inside you.

You sat up and carefully climbed off of him, paying attention so the condom would not slip off in the process. Rolling onto your back next to Joey you watched while he got up and hurried into the bathroom to clean himself up. You considered joining him to freshen yourself up a little as well, but you felt too spent, and his bed was so comfortable you did not feel like moving at all. 

When he came back you were still sprawled out on the mattress naked. He grinned at you, apparently enjoying that sight, and you answered with a little wave. He got a plain white shirt and fresh shorts from his wardrobe and pulled them on before looking at you again.

“Want a shirt to sleep in?” he offered.

“Since all I have here is an uncomfortably tight dress… yes, please.” You crawled to the foot of the bed where your clothing was strewn on the floor and picked up your panties with two fingers, holding them up and analyzing them in all of their lubricant-stained glory. “Also some shorts if you’d be so kind.” You threw him an embarrassed grin and he laughed, getting another pair and a shirt out and handing them to you.

You got up to put them on and then finally disappeared into the bathroom where you cleaned your face as best as you could without any make-up remover at hand. You were glad you had not had to ask him whether you could sleep over. Things with Joey were easy. You did not have to overthink anything, it just worked. It was so unlikely, but you were grateful it was that way.

When you got back to his main room he had just finished hanging his suit and your dress over the back of his desk chair. You noted the attentiveness and the warmth it caused to spread inside your ribcage in turn.

“Thank you,” you said, hugging his waist from behind and pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades.

“No problem. Wanna go to bed now?”

“Yeah, I’m really tired.” Which was no wonder.

“Me too.” Which was no wonder either.

He lay down first, leaving enough space for you on one side. You got in with him and did not have to think twice about snuggling up against his side. It seemed that he had wanted you to do exactly that too as he readily wrapped you up in one arm. He switched off the light.

In the dark, he turned his head to kiss you once more. You responded in kind and for a few minutes, all you felt and could pay attention to was his lips and how perfectly they fit against your own. Unlike earlier, these kisses were not dominated by a sexual need for each other. They simply felt good, and comfortable, and he tasted so nice.

Eventually, you found yourself too tired to continue and pulled away softly, tucking your head back under his chin. There, you soon fell asleep.

You woke up the next morning to find the sun shining in brightly through the window. It took you a few moments to collect yourself and realize where you were. It must have been almost noon already.

Joey was lying next to you, his back turned towards you. His deep breaths told you he was still fast asleep. You smiled fondly at the memory of last night. Who would have thought that a shitty evening like that would turn into one of the best nights of your life?

He had spent the night at your place a few times before, sleeping on your couch. You had however never slept over here – he only had one bed, and due to the logistic problems that posed, it had simply never happened.

So it was only now that you noticed how much his pillows smelled like him, and in the best way possible. Even the shirt you were wearing kind of smelled like him – or at least like the laundry detergent he used. All in all, you could have stayed in his bed forever.

And maybe you would have, if nature had not kept you from doing so.

Before leaving the bathroom, you took a look at yourself in the mirror. There was a little bit of smudged liner around your eyes that you had not managed to get off last night, but it was not so bad. Your hair was pretty messy however. Joey’s brush helped.

Back at the bed, he was still sleeping the day away. You took a look at your phone for the first time in what must have been at least twelve hours. Téa had texted you.

_Are you okay?_

Then, half an hour later:

_Did you leave the party? Did Joey find you? He’s gone too._

She had also tried to call you. Now you felt pretty bad about leaving your phone on silent. You had not meant to worry your friends.

For a moment, you considered calling her back, but then decided to text her instead. You would not have known how to explain things to her anyways. You would have had to decide right then and there whether you (and by extension, Joey) were going to tell your friends about what happened and you did not want to make that decision now – or without consulting him first.

 _Yeah, I left with Joey._ That much was not even incriminating – after all you were best friends. _I’m okay. I’m sorry I didn’t text you last night. Hope you didn’t worry too much._

You hoped she was going to inform Yugi and Tristan that you were fine as well. Now, onto more pleasant matters.

You climbed back into Joey’s bed and got under the covers behind him. Scooting closer until your body was pressed against his back, you brushed his longish hair from the side of his neck and pressed your lips against the skin.

He gave a low noise that indicated he was slowly making his way back to consciousness but was not quite there yet. So you would have to try a little harder. You began to nibble on the skin softly, making a trail from the place where his neck and shoulder met to just below his ear. Then, when you softly bit his ear conch, you finally reached your goal.

He groaned and stretched his neck to give you better access. You took the hint and went back to kissing him there, softly sucking on the skin and enjoying the noises he made in return.

“That’s gotta be the best wake-up call ever,” he sighed and you giggled into his skin.

“Glad you think so,” you replied, softly taking his face in hand and turning it towards you so you could kiss him. He rolled onto his back and wrapped an arm around your waist to be able to respond properly. You moaned into his mouth when his tongue touched yours, starting to feel a little faint already – again. You eventually broke away for air.

“Good morning,” he said warmly.

“Good morning.” You smiled at him and let him pull you on top of him so you were straddling him – again.

“I thought I’d only dreamed last night,” he admitted, both hands finding their way under your – or in fact: his – shirt and resting on your waist.

“Hope it wasn’t a nightmare,” you joked, smirking because you already knew what the answer was going to be.

“Quite the opposite actually.” He pushed your hips downwards a little so your pelvises were pressed against each other and there you could feel his erection, hard and demanding. Even through two layers of fabric it felt amazing the way it touched the most sensitive part of you.

“So morning wood is in fact a thing?” you teased.

“It is. Think I’d have the same reaction to having you on top of me any time of the day though.”

“Charmer.”

His hands slid upwards to find your breasts. He softly squeezed them and teased your already hard nipples. “Something tells me you’re into it.”

“Touché. And I mean that literally, please don’t stop touching me.”

“Don’t worry.” He flipped you over so he was on top of you instead. With his hands free for the moment, he quickly pulled off his t-shirt.

And once more your breath got caught for a moment at the sight of his body. You ran your fingers over his abs and the muscles trembled slightly under the skin at your soft touch.

“You look so good,” you voiced your thoughts. Now you felt less embarrassed about it than last night.

“Not as good as you,” he replied, taking the hem of the shirt you were wearing and shoving it upwards until it bunched up above your chest, revealing your breasts to him. The way he looked at them and the feeling of the cool air only made your nipples harden a little more yet. The sensation travelled downwards between your legs immediately.

You reached over to his nightstand. Last night you had seen him pull a condom from there and that was your current goal as well. He caught your hand.

“Wait. I wanna try something first.” That caught your interest.

He slipped his thumbs under the waistband of the shorts you were wearing and pulled them off you. You spread your legs and he got back between them where he lay down on his stomach. You had an inkling where this was going, and you could feel your face reddening with excitement. His eyes met yours and he smiled at your reassuringly. Then, he pressed a kiss to your stomach. You giggled.

“So, you know… tell me how I’m doing.” And he went in for the kill. Due to your lack of experience, you could not have told him what you liked or did not like. He seemed to have a certain degree of intuition that was laudable though. He concentrated on your clit, licking it at first, then pulling it between his lips and sucking.

“Oh God, that’s perfect, keep doing exactly that.” You almost stumbled over your words a few times there. Dutifully he did exactly as he was told, only pausing his ministrations on your clit every once in a while to leave a teasing lick at your opening or even push the tip of his tongue inside a little. It felt quite different from his cock, wetter and more versatile.

“You taste really nice.” Cue a shudder of excitement on your part.

“Come here,” you demanded, putting a hand on his bicep and pulling a little.

“Aren’t you enjoying yourself?”

“Way too much in fact. And I’d love to repeat that, but right now, I just really –“ You put heavy emphasis on the ‘really’. “– want to have you inside me.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” He quickly unpacked and put on a condom.

You pushed yourself up onto your elbows and spread your legs a little further so you could watch as he pushed inside you. When he did, you sighed in contentment. It went in a little easier this time around, and the pull of being spread was delicious.

Unlike the way you had done it last night, he quickly pulled out and pushed back in, setting a faster pace than yesterday. His thrusts made your body shake and because of the tremor, your shirt fell back down over your breasts. Joey apparently minded. He pushed it back up and leaned over to suck on one of the hard tips. He massaged your other breast with one large hand. All the while, his thrusting never slowed. He was back inside you before you even knew he had pulled out, deep and deeper still. You reached around him with one arm, squeezing one of his buttocks and pulling him back in time and time again. Your other hand moved to your clit to lend the small bit of stimulation you needed in order to reach your peak.

It came quicker than you had expected, your orgasm taking you by surprise. You cried out Joey’s name, arching your back while he pulled his mouth from your nipple with a popping sound. His cock entering you felt even more intense as your channel contracted around him over and over.

“Fuck…” he whispered and slowed down, pushing inside with exact precision and force. He groaned your name against the side of your neck and after a few more strokes he stilled inside you as he came. 

His body was heavy on top of you, but you did not mind the weight. He was sweaty, but you did not mind that either. You kissed him softly and he hummed into your mouth happily. In return you giggled into his mouth. How could he be so sexually attractive and yet so cute at the same time?

He moved to the side a little so he was only partially lying on top of you anymore, slipping out of you in the process. He pulled the condom off and got a tissue from a box in his nightstand to clean himself off. Once that was done, he draped an arm across your stomach affectionately and pecked you on the lips.

“Isn’t sex supposed to be like, kinda ‘meh’ when you’re just starting out?” you wondered out loud. “Because actually, that was great. And so was last night.”

“Maybe we’re just naturals,” Joey bragged, grinning at you.

“Or maybe you were lying about being a virgin. Were you?” You raised an eyebrow at him in mock judgement.

“Yeah right, like I’m gonna lie about being a virgin, because being a virgin is the best quality in guys after all. Maybe you’re the one who’s lying.”

He swallowed your following laugh by kissing you. You wrapped your arms around his neck lovingly and held him close even after breaking away.

“I’m gonna go with the ‘we’re naturals’ theory,” you decided. Joey gave a noise of approval.

For about an hour or something along those lines, you simply lay around in bed, talking and laughing together interspersed with spells of slow making out. Eventually, you felt like you could not stay lying down anymore and needed to move a bit.

“I think I’m gonna go have a shower now, if you don’t mind,” you said.

“Sure thing,” he answered. “I’m not going anywhere until you come back, I promise.” You could not resist kissing his smiling face.

Once in the bathroom you reconsidered your decision to go in alone. So instead you left open the bathroom door behind you while you pulled off your shirt. Opening the glass door to the shower, you turned your head to call out to Joey.

“Care to join me?”

He was there in an instant, mile-wide grin all inclusive. “Who would say no to that?”

Since you were both completely naked there was one less hurdle in your way. You carefully stepped into the shower backwards, beckoning him to follow you with one finger. He obeyed. His shower was rather on the small side and the tiny space made it feel like he was legitimately towering over you. You liked the way that felt.

He turned on the water and you jumped a little at how cold the water was at first. But the walls were bound to be just as cold, so you braved it, taking a deep breath in and trying to concentrate on the way Joey watched your nipples hardening from the cold instead. It was amazing how you had practically only just had sex, yet the hunger in his eyes was impossible to miss. You loved how desirable he made you feel.

And then the water gradually became warmer, warm enough to be able to focus on other things. You leaned up to kiss Joey and he met you halfway. Your arms wrapped around his neck, his hands grasping your hips. Together you turned a little so neither of you would be hit directly in the face by the water. You let the moment consume you and with how caught up you were you did not notice that Joey was backing you up into the wall until –

Cold. Extremely cold. You jumped a little and unwitting interrupted the kiss to flee from the cool tiles, which must have looked rather ridiculous as Joey immediately broke out in laughter.

You tried to look offended for a moment but could not, so you ended up laughing with him. Well, now that the moment was gone, you might as well move onto other matters.

“Can I use your shampoo? I’d like to wash my hair.”

“Sure.” He took a shampoo bottle from the small rack in the corner and squeezed some of it into your waiting hand. Then he took some himself and you synchronically washed your hair.

You took some of the excess lather from your hair and wiped it on his chest. When he tried to return the favor, and strategically twisted out of his way, giggling.

You waited until he was done rinsing out his hair before you took care of your own. Once that was done and over with, you looked through the few remaining bottles the shower rack had in store, eventually choosing the body wash whose main ingredients sounded the best to you. You poured some of it in one hand and smelled it. A good choice.

Then you turned back to Joey and reached up for his shoulder, where you began to spread the gel and wash him with it. He leaned into your touch right away, moving so you could properly reach all of him.

“I could get used to this.” He seemed to be enjoying himself.

You moved from his shoulders onto his arms, onto his chest and back, and then lower. You bent down as best as you could and worked your way back up from his ankles to his thighs. Then you got back up properly and reached for his semi-erect cock.

“I hope you realize I expect you to return the favor afterwards,” you teased, slowly stroking up and down.

“Nothing I’d rather do,” he replied and grasped your wrist to stop your motions. It seemed he wanted to be able to pay full attention to you.

He started out with your stomach, teasingly dipping a thumb into your navel and then moving around to your lower back. He pulled you into him and kissed you softly while moving on to wash your upper back and arms, starting at the shoulders and continuing until he reached your hands. For just a moment, he entwined his fingers with yours before letting go of both your mouth and your hands.

He took some more of the body wash and leaned down, giving your butt a small squeeze and lingering for a moment before washing the insides of your thighs. You placed your feet a little further apart to allow for better access. But as soon as he had gotten close to your core, he moved away again, taking care of your calves instead.

Then he got back up and without another warning reached pulled you against him with one arm around your back. His other hand weighed one of your breasts for just a moment before squeezing it and rubbing the gel into your skin until it foamed. He gave the same treatment to your other breast, all the while holding you in place so you would not be able to pull back from the intensity. You mewled. God, he had learned how to work your body perfectly so fast.

Eventually he let go of your breasts, but from how he kept holding onto you, you knew he was not done with you yet.

Without taking anymore shower gel from the bottle he reached between your legs where he ran his fingers over the outside of your folds diligently, not leaving any inch untouched. Only then did he dip his middle finger between your lower lips. He only pushed the first section of his digit inside, not enough to satisfy your wanting, but just enough to heighten your desire.

“That’s not water,” he determined, mouth close to your ear.

“Let’s get outta here.” You turned off the water to hurry things up. Once outside, Joey handed you a towel. You dried yourself off rather rough-and-readily. Dropping the towel onto the bathroom floor, you turned towards him. He seemed to have invested even less time as he was already waiting for you.

You placed your hands on both sides of his face and pulled him down to place your lips on his. He responded in kind, bending down a little to reach for the backs of your thighs.

“Jump,” he mumbled against your mouth and you did as he said, wrapping your legs around his hips as he lifted you up and carried you back to his bed. He lowered you onto the mattress gently and climbed on top of you.

“We literally just cleaned ourselves up,” you laughed. “And now it’ll have been totally pointless.”

Joey stopped to think for a moment. “Maybe if we go really slow, we won’t be as sweaty afterwards.”

You grinned. “It’s worth trying at least.”

So, in the spirit of taking it slow, Joey got off you and lay down next to you instead. You rolled onto your side so you were face to face with him.

Your lips met in yet another kiss. His hand found one of your breasts, but he massaged it with less urgency than before – his touches were teasing more than anything. That did not keep your arousal from growing however. If anything, it just made you all the more desperate for him.

After a while, his hand left your chest behind and made its way downwards. He spread your labia with his pointer and ring finger. His middle finger once more pushed inside you just an inch. Then he pulled it back out, moving to your clit instead and using the collected wetness to draw slow shapes on the sensitive organ.

As the minutes passed you could feel your mind slipping. All you could do was to hold onto Joey and moan against his neck while he never paused for even a second in his deliberate ministrations.

“Please, just put it in already,” you begged him.

He did not reply verbally. Instead, he kissed you deeply while rolling on a condom for the second time today.

Joey grabbed your thigh and lifted your upper leg to gain access to your body. He was pushing inside you so slowly you could basically feel your inner muscles quivering, beckoning him to come inside already. And as promised, he continued in the same slow pace.

You could feel every inch of him going in and out, and rested your head against his chest as you focused on the intensity of that sensation. You had been so close simply from the foreplay, you knew you were not going to last long.

The nearing end was consolidated the moment he reached for your clit again. A single touch was all it took to throw you over the edge.

You swore you were almost ready to cry from how breathtakingly amazing it felt. It must have lasted for minutes, and while you were mumbling into his ear how good he was making you feel, he never stopped thrusting into your trembling center.

When he came, he made no sound at all. He simply held you against him even tighter, digging his nose into your hair and trying to make the moment last. And in return, you held him just as close.

You felt beautifully spent, as if you would not be able to get up again anytime soon. So you did not, at least for a while.

But then, while Joey had gotten up to throw out the condom, you took a look at your phone just to see Téa had sent your another text. Several hours ago.

 _Do you need someone to talk about what happened at the dance?_ The dance. That seemed like it had happened forever ago, although it had been less than twenty-four hours since then. _I could come over if you like._

And then she had sent you another text only one hour ago.

_You didn’t reply earlier, so I thought I’d just drop by. You weren’t home. What’s going on? I don’t mean to be intrusive, I’m just worried!_

Well, shit. You would have to explain yourself to her, and you really did not want to lie to her. So that meant you would have to talk to Joey about definition concerns, and you would have to do so right away.

As coincidence would have it, he returned from the bathroom just then.

“So…” you started and then decided you did not want to be naked for this conversation, so you got up and pulled on the shirt he had slept in. The one you had slept in was probably still lying on the bathroom floor. Your underwear from last night had dried by now and it would have to do.

You had paused a little too long for his liking. “Is something wrong?” He seemed concerned. He too got dressed. Apparently he had brought the shirt of his you had been wearing from the bathroom.

“No. Not really. Just…” you hesitated again. “Téa tried to come by my place and now she knows I wasn’t home today. So I thought maybe we should talk about what we’re gonna say to everyone. Because I don’t really wanna lie to her. But I also don’t wanna make you uncomfortable by telling people.”

“Yeah. Well, maybe we should make sure we’re on the same page about what we’d be telling people about first of all.” He sat down on the bed and you immediately sat down next to him.

You nodded. “Yes.” A small pause. “So, I definitely wanna keep doing this.” That much should have been obvious from the fact that you had slept with him no less than three times in a day.

“Agreed. By the way, I’m really happy you were my first.” Your heart skipped a beat at his admission. “I can’t imagine anyone who could have been a better choice.”

“I feel the same way,” you confirmed. “But if we’re gonna keep sleeping together, I need to know whether it’ll be as friends or… more than that.”

Your heart was racing and you could feel it in your throat. You knew exactly what kind of answer you were hoping for. Even if he did not want the same thing, you could live with less than that, but… you knew it would hurt.

“Think you can be my girlfriend and my best friend at the same time? I feel like they don’t have to be mutually exclusive.” Or maybe there was a third option that included both of the aforementioned ones.

“I think I can do that.” You realized you probably looked amazingly stupid with the huge grin on your face, but you could not help it. And you did not mind. Joey looked just as dumb smiling across his whole face.

You kissed him on the mouth lovingly.

“Okay. So is it okay if I tell Téa we’re… together?” The word felt weird in your mouth, but you felt like you would be able to get used to it in no time.

“Sure. Everyone else is gonna know soon as well.” He was right. You wondered how Tristan and Yugi were going to react as well.

“Think they’ll be surprised?” you asked him.

“I’m still kind of surprised, so I think they’ll be even more surprised.” He grinned at you and reached for your hand, intertwining your fingers and rubbing the back of your hand with his thumb. You smiled back at him.

“Yeah. I didn’t expect this. But it feels good.”

“Feels right,” he added.

“Feels good and right.”

His answer was a kiss.

“I think I have to leave now,” you said quietly. The way he looked at you was more than enough to tell you he did not want you to go. “Hey, I’d prefer to stay here as well. But it’s late in the afternoon already, and we have school tomorrow, and I have nothing to wear here except a fancy dress. I really should go home. We’ll see each other tomorrow.”

“Well…” he drew out the word. “Okay then. I guess I’m going to have to let you go. But I’m not gonna like it.”

You stood up to put on your bra and dress. Joey helped you with the zipper and accompanied you to the door of his apartment where you put on your less-than-fancy sneakers. If anyone could have seen you right then, you in your dress and worn-down shoes and him in only a t-shirt and underwear, they would have never been able to tell how significant that day had been for both of you.

You felt like you had to overcome a physical barrier by stepping out of his place. How you would have loved to stay there for another few hours or days. But knowing that you could come back at any time from now on made the parting slightly easier.

You had already crossed the threshold when two hands grabbed you from behind and pulled you back inside, turning you around for another deep kiss. You sighed into Joey’s mouth. He was making this difficult.

“Come on!” Another kiss. “Let me go already.” He shook his head and kissed you again. “It’s just for tonight.” And yet another kiss.

You broke away and ran out the door, only stopping when you were almost at the stairs of the apartment complex. You looked back to see Joey standing outside his door, arms crossed and smirking at you.

“I’ll miss you,” you called, not sure why you were telling him that. Maybe because it was true.

He nodded, waved and then went back inside, closing his door behind him and finally giving you permission to leave.

You kept smiling all the way to your car. It was still light outside although it was quickly becoming evening. Only once you were sitting in the driver’s seat did you dare question whether the events of the past twenty-four hours had actually happened. It seemed beyond surreal.

The slight pull of soreness between your legs confirmed the authenticity of what had passed.

You pulled out of the parking lot near Joey’s apartment complex and turned onto the street in the direction of your home. Then you reconsidered and made a U-turn at the next crossing.

You were going to visit Téa. That way you could kill two birds with one stone – you could lift her worries about you and you could tell someone the news concerning Joey and yourself, now that you had his permission.

It did not take you long to get there; when you had a car, Domino City did not even seem that big most of the time. You parked on the side of the street in front of Téa’s house and got out.

It was not until you had already rung the doorbell that you remembered that you were still wearing your dress from the party. It was a little as if you were on a walk of shame. Damn. Now you really hoped it would be your friend opening the door and not either of her parents.

You were in luck. When Téa opened the door, she looked you up and down and then raised an eyebrow before she even said anything.

“You’re still wearing your dress?”

“Hey Téa,” you greeted, scratching the back of your neck awkwardly. “Just wanted to give you a personal all-clear and tell you you really didn’t have to worry.”

She asked you to come inside where you sat down in the living room together; it turned out her parents were not even home.

Once she had fetched something to drink for the both of you, you knew she was going to want an explanation. You were just about to start the small speech you had planned out on the way here when she beat you to it.

“Where’s your ribbon?” she asked, and that question was it took to make you lose sight of what you were going to say.

Where _was_ your ribbon? You must have forgotten it at Joey’s place. Damn it.

“Uhm, I… I’m not sure… but, that’s not what I came here to tell you anyways.”

“Maybe start with where you went last night? Obviously not home.” Caught red-handed.

“Yeah, that’s part of my story actually, just uhm… I don’t know where to start. So I’ll just… start at the beginning. Okay.”

You took a deep breath. She nodded, hurrying you along.

So you told her the short, G-rated and detail-free version of last night. “You probably know I got into a fight with my date at the dance.” She nodded again. Wow, last night sure was a long time ago. “And then I ran outside because I was really upset. And there, Joey found me and tried to cheer me up. And then he offered to drive me home. And he did. Just… not to my place, but to his.” You paused, trying to gauge her reaction. There was not much to go on, but her eyes had gotten a little bigger. “And I stayed over. So, that’s where I was last night. And most of today. Almost all of today actually, I came here straight from Joey’s place.” That had been the more awkward part of the story.

“But… what does that mean? Are you, like…?” She did not have to finish her question, the implication was clear.

You nodded. “Yes. Apparently we’re a couple now. And I couldn’t wait to tell you so I came here right away.”

“Okay. I had thought about like, a million different things that could have happened, but that was not one of them.” She blinked in disorientation. “That came out of nowhere!”

You had been expecting this type of reaction. Still, she could have shown a little more enthusiasm. Oh well.

“I know, right?” you replied, no longer able to suppress your excitement. “I mean, we literally talked about that part. I’d never even thought of him that way before. And it was the same for him. But… it just works, you know? And I’m really happy and excited.”

“Oh God, I just noticed how out of place my first reaction was. I’m so sorry. You just blindsided me a little! Or a lot. Anyways, I’m so happy for you!” She jumped up to hug you and you met her halfway. “And now that I’ve had a second to process it, it kind of makes sense almost? Like… you could make each other so happy. Oh God! It’s amazing.”

You hugged her tightly, happy her reaction had developed into excitement after all.

“Thanks. And I know, right? It’s like it’s surprising but not surprising at all. Wow. Joey’s my boyfriend.” It did not roll off your tongue easily yet, but it felt good to say it.

“You’re Joey’s girlfriend.” And hearing it felt good too. “Can I tell the others?”

“Yes, you have express permission to do so,” you replied, letting go of her.

“Thank you!” By now, it seemed like Téa was almost as excited as you were. Mission accomplished.

It suddenly dawned on you just how late it had become.

“But I hope you don’t mind if I head home right now. I just really want to get out of this dress.” You turned towards the door.

“I can imagine! Don’t worry, we’ll see each other tomorrow. Drive save.”

You smiled at her and gave a small wave as you were taking your leave.

Back inside your car, you thought about your black ribbon again. You could just drop by Joey’s place to get it…

No, you decided. It would have only been an excuse to see Joey again before tomorrow. You had not been lying when you had told him you were going to miss him until then. Damn. You really had it bad.

So you drove home instead, knowing you had something to look forward to until you saw him again in less than a day.

You were going to have something to look forward to every day from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been three entire days in the making (a sex scene a day keeps the writer's block away!), so I would really appreciate it if you told me what you think so it doesn't feel like it's all been for naught. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
